Doctor Carl Porter
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A short story with the Doctor...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Voyager.**

* * *

**Doctor Carl Porter**

**It's the year 2456 and the Doctor, the EMH from USS Voyager is the captain and CMO of the Prometheus-class starship USS Obama since he's now a person in the eyes of the law.**

These days the Doctor has finally taken a name, now being known as Doctor Carl Porter.

Doctor Porter enter the bridge of the USS Obama.

"Captain on the bridge!" says Lt. Commander Dean Truscott, the Operations-Officer.

"Easy, mr Truscott." says Doctor Porter. "It's not good for your blood-pressure if you don't relax your body a bit. I don't want to see you in my sickbay because of this, okey...?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry..." says Lt. Commander Truscott.

"Miss Johnsen, what's the current con-status?" says Doctor Porter to the young afro-american woman at the con.

"We're flyin' on at a speed of warp 6.12. Course is 21567.9, sir." says Ensign Mary Johnsen.

"Good! Maintain couse and speed, ensign." says Doctor Porter as he take his place in the captain's chair.

"Commander Solog, keep those sensors up, lookin' for cloaked ships. I really don't want any last-minute surprises..." says Doctor Porter.

"Aye, sir!" says the young Vulcan officer at Tactical.

"I hope we'll get a safe journey to Denab 4. The Romulans have been seen along the edge of the Denab star-system, but if Lady Luck's on our side we should be able to avoid them." says Doctor Porter.

"The last info. from the USS John Lennon says nothing about Romulans in that region so we're safe, I'd say." says Commander Truscott.

"Incomin' message from Starfleet Command, sir." says Truscott.

"On screen!" says Doctor Porter.

A Bajoran Starfleet admiral appear on the main-screen.

"Ah, admiral Jimae!" says Doctor Porter. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, unfortunately. A fleet of starships are doin' battle with a Borg tactical-cube right now in the Tantalus-sector. Get there and help them, that's an order." says Admiral Jimae.

"Yes, sir." says Doctor Porter.

"Good! Jimae...out!" says Admiral Jimae.

"Ensign Johnsen, change course. Course 39104.1..." says Doctor Porter. "Warp-factor 8. Engage!"

"Yes, captain!" says Johnsen.

"Yellow alert! Battle stations and stand-by, all weapons. Shields up." says Doctor Porter.

"Yes, sir." says Commander Solog.

The ship's first officer Commander Ronald Hale enter the bridge from the briefing-room.

"Commander, you have the bridge. I'll be in sickbay." says Doctor Porter. "Computer, transfer my holo-matrix to the sickbay's holo-emitters."

Doctor Porter's program disappear and appear again in sickbay.

"Doctor, miss Annie Roberts is ready for her DR." says a crewman who work in sickbay.

"Good! Computer, activate medical-program 237 Alpha 901." says Doctor Porter.

Doctor Porter's uniform transform from command to medical.

An hour later Doctor Porter enter the bridge.

"Captain, the fleet are not doin' well..." says Commander Truscott. "Captain Samuel Harper's flagship's been destroyed."

"Show the battle on the screen." says Doctor Porter.

11 starships, fighting a Borg Cube appear on the main-screen.

"Mr Truscott, what's the status of the Borg-ship?" says Doctor Porter.

"It's got minor damage to the hull. There's also small leak in a secondary data transfer-line." says Truscott.

"Open a channel to the fleet." says Doctor Porter.

"Channel open, captain." says Truscott.

"This is Captain Carl Porter of the starship Obama...I'm takin' command of the fleet." says Doctor Porter. "Aim all your weapons onto these parts of the Borg Cube. Fire when I give the order!"

"Sir, those areas of the cube does not appear to be primary systems..." says Commander Solog.

"Trust me, commander. It's going to work." says Doctor Porter.

"The fleet's ready, they're standin' by, captain." says Truscott.

"Fire!" says Doctor Porter.

The USS Obama and the other starships fire all their weapons and destroy the Borg Cube.

"Send a message to Starfleet Command and say that the Borg-ship's been destroyed." says Doctor Porter.

"Yes, sir!" says Truscott.

"Ensign Johnsen, set a course for Denab 4. Warp 8." says Doctor Porter.

"Course laid in, sir. Standing by." says Ensign Johnsen.

"Engage!" says Doctor Porter.

"Yes, sir!"

**The End.**


End file.
